NEWTs, the Flu and Chocolate
by Michelle Kay
Summary: Hermione is stressed about the NEWTs and winds up fighting with Ron. On top of that she’s gotten the flu. Could things get any worse? Maybe. But they could definitely get a little better.


Title: NEWTs, the Flu and Chocolate

Author: Michelle

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I **do not** own anything except the plot. All characters are from the mind of JK Rowling. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Hermione is stressed about the NEWTs and winds up fighting with Ron. On top of that she's gotten the flu. Could things get any worse? Maybe. But they could definitely get a little better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt tired as she walked to History of Magic with Harry and Ron. She felt like lying down and taking a nap in the middle of the hallway and had half a mind to actually do it if Harry and Ron kept talking about Quidditch. Everything was very loud as she entered the classroom behind her classmates. She sat down at her usual spot, right at the front; perfect for taking notes. She had to, of course. NEWTs were right around the corner!

Hermione sighed and pulled out her parchment and quills. Harry sat down beside her and leaned back in his chair. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Not because he wasn't planning on taking notes, he never did, but because he could get away with taking a nap in the middle of something. She had a reputation to uphold!

She groaned inwardly when class was only half finished. Usually Professor Binn's class was quite exhilarating, but today, she really needed a nap. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, class ended. She got up and smacked Harry in the head, half to wake him up and half because she had to wake him up. Slacker.

She walked out of class wanting to get to Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible. The noise behind her droned, and her stomach was a little queasy. She got to the portrait and muttered the password. She walked quickly up to the girl's dormitory and threw her books on the floor. This wasn't something she normally did. But she didn't feel well and sometimes, you don't have to be organized. She sighed deeply and fell asleep on top of the covers.

It was awfully hot in the dorm when she woke up. She checked the clock and noticed that it was almost dinner. She didn't really want to get up but she didn't want Harry and Ron to worry. She dragged herself down the stairs and saw Harry and Ron talking about, what else, Quidditch. She walked over to them and smiled sweetly even though she was afraid she was going to collapse any second. "Hermione, we were just going to go down to dinner." Harry said turning his attention away from Ron and motioning towards the door.

"Actually, Harry, I'm really not hungry and –" Hermione was cut off by a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She bent over a little before straitening up with a forced smile.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, clearly concerned.

"No, Harry, it's nothing. You go on. I'll be fine." She said and turned to head up to the dormitory. 'My bloody period is definitely nothing.' Hermione thought annoyed.

She walked upstairs and saw her unfinished homework on the floor. She picked it up and sat down on her bed trying to concentrate on Transfiguration. She opened her book but felt too hot for comfort. She took off her robes and sat down on her bed with just her skirt and a shirt on. She suddenly felt very cold and quickly put her robes back on. With a shiver she opened her book again. After not being able to concentrate again she threw the books down. Feeling another cramp sting her side she ran to the bathroom. She came out feeling very queasy and cold.

Hermione grabbed her Transfiguration book on her way back down to the common room knowing that it'd be mostly empty and warm, perfect to study and concentrate. After all, NEWTs were right around the corner! She sat down in front of the fire and felt a headache coming on. Newts and my bloody period; could this possibly get any worse. As if on cue Ron walked into the common room holding what looked like a textbook. "Finally going to study, Ron?" She asked not looking up from her book. Ron walked over to her.

"Hermione, would you just get off my back? Me and Harry can study for ourselves without you nagging all the time!" He yelled.

"Harry and I." Hermione corrected even though she was quite taken aback by Ron's outburst.

"Hermione, just stop. Just because you may study all the time doesn't mean I have to. Maybe I have different study habits than you!" He yelled.

"Like none at all?" Hermione said coolly but was hurt by Ron's words.

"You don't have to be such a know-it-all all of the time. You make the rest of us feel stupid! Harry doesn't like it either, you know. Just because he doesn't say anything to your face doesn't mean he doesn't think it!" Ron shouted. At his words Hermione felt her eyes sting.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you speak to me like that. I merely commented on you lack of studying. NEWTs are right around the corner; I was trying to help!" She spat standing up.

"Well, maybe, I don't need your help, mudblood." Ron said his face red with anger. Hermione gasped and the tears came. She turned away from him and ran up to the girl's dorms Transfiguration book forgotten. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She didn't know how long she cried but awhile later she heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded up to her room. She wanted to ignore him but she had no reason to. She got up and dried her eyes off. She, again, dragged herself downstairs and saw Harry at once. He was holding up her Transfiguration book. "Uh, you left this." He said holding it out to her. Hermione took it and turned to go back upstairs but Harry stopped her. "Hermione, Ron told me what happened. He's really sorry – " Harry was cut off.

"Don't." Hermione said darkly. Harry looked at her confusedly.

"Don't what?" Harry asked. He looked at her for an explanation.

"Stop defending him. You don't even know." Hermione said in the same dark tone as before.

"Hermione, you're not making sense. How is this different from the other fights you've gotten into?" He asked. Hermione made a move to go upstairs but Harry stopped her again. "Tell me." He asked with a concerned look.

"You know what he called me?" She asked silent tears coming down her face again. Harry shook his head. "He called me a mudblood." She said not looking up. Harry looked disbelieving.

"Are you sure? Maybe you heard – " Harry was cut off again.

"No, I heard just fine." She said narrowing her eyes at the floor. Hermione sneezed loudly just as Harry was about to say something.

"Are you ill?" Harry asked trying to avert the conversation.

"Probably, it would make my day so much better." She said sarcastically. Harry put his hand on her forehead. It took Hermione a second to figure out what he was doing.

"You're warm. I think you have a fever." He said clearly concerned. "The flu has been going around." Harry stated. Hermione groaned.

"I can't! I have to study. I have no time for the flu! The flu will have to wait! The NEWTs are just around the corner!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, calm down, I'll study with you." Harry said. There was a beat. "When you're better. Now go to sleep." He said pointing up the stairs.

"But I can just get the pepper-up potion!" Hermione suggested and headed for the portrait-hole but Harry stopped her.

"The pepper-up potion hasn't been working on this." He said. Hermione frowned.

"Fine." Hermione said in a very fake defeated voice.

"Hermione." Harry warned. "No studying." He told her as she walked back up the stairs. Hermione threw herself down on the bed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. About two hours later she woke up feeling like she needed to get a bathroom fast. She ran and made it just in time and came out feeling like she really needed a glass of water but felt too weak to walk all the way down to the kitchens.

She wandered downstairs if only to be in front of the warm fire. She changed out of her robes and put on a pair of pajama pants some slippers and a robe. She walked down the stairs and was surprised to still see Harry on the couch by the fire. She walked over to him wrapping her robe around her tightly. "Hey." She said in a raspy voice. Harry whipped around, obviously startled.

"Hermione, you should be sleeping, you're sick." He said. Hermione smiled weakly at his concern.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I don't feel like throwing up in my bed." She said sitting down beside him.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked casually.

"Well, I'm thirsty, but that's okay. I think I might not be able to keep it down." She said turning to him. Harry quickly turned away from her and his eyes widened.

"Don't breathe on me!" He yelled shielding his face with his hands. Hermione had to giggle at that.

"I'm going to go get some water so I don't die of your disease." He declared. Before he could leave Hermione yelled after him.

"Get some for me!" She said as the portrait-hole shut. She giggled again as the memory of Harry shielding himself from her scary germs burned itself into her brain. She felt like she was going to be sick again when she giggled and made a desperate run for the bathroom. She did make it…barely. She came out to find Harry sitting on the couch with two bottles of water in his hand.

"And now I'm wondering why I went all the way down to the kitchens when I could have just gotten water from the sink." Harry sighed and handed one of the bottles to her.

"Thanks…" Hermione said as she sat down and took a sip. There was a silence. "I didn't know I ate that much…" Hermione said with a look of awe on her face. Harry choked on his water.

"Nice way to break the silence, 'Mione." He said with a chuckle. "Well, it was dragging." She said simply and took another drink of water. The second she took a drink she dropped the glass and ran for the bathroom. When she came out she looked pale. Harry got an idea look on his face and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Hermione was waiting on the couch for him when he got back. He came around and handed her a piece of chocolate.

"Lupin always says it will make you feel better. Maybe it will work better for you than it did for me." Harry said with a toothy grin.

"That's sweet Harry but I don't think I can keep it down. I'm already really weak but I'm not really very sleepy…it's really odd." She said setting down the chocolate. Harry shrugged. "Either way, I probably need to go to bed." She said with a yawn. "Good night, Harry." She said and got up. When she stood up she pulled Harry up with her who was sitting on her robe. They fell off of the couch and landed with Harry on top of Hermione.

"Hermione…" Harry said huskily. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't stop him but after a few seconds she sneezed causing Harry to fling himself across the room. He started frantically wiping his face off on his sleeve as Hermione watched. She might have said something but was still a little woozy. Harry stopped and looked up at her. "You tricked me!" He said pointing a finger at her accusingly.

Hermione laughed all the way up to the girl's dormitory. She flung herself down on her bed and sighed loudly. It's a good thing all the girls were sound sleepers. She closed her eyes and was surprised at the fact that she felt much better. Maybe not. She ran for the bathroom and made it again but wasn't quite as quiet as before. There was a knock at the door. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Lavender's voice sounded through the door. Hermione came out of the bathroom with a sweaty and pale face. She ignored her and climbed into bed and fell asleep hoping to God that she wouldn't wake up again that night.

The next morning she felt a lot worse. The fact that the classes were going over some of the things they needed for NEWTs made her feel even worse. She groaned but stayed in bed. "Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Are you any better? Everyone else already headed to class. Should I tell the teachers you're sick?" She asked. Hermione groaned. "Okay. Hope you feel better." She said slipping down the stairs. A minute later she came back up. "Hermione, I thought you ought to know; Harry's sick too." She said before running off to class. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this before running off to the bathroom again.


End file.
